Lying To Live
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Returning from the well, covered in blood Kagome realized things will never be the same. Now training Souta in his new powers what happens when Souta meets the team who one of which Kagome use to know?


Title: Lying to live

Pairing: Kagome/Superboy

Summary: Returning from the well, covered in blood Kagome realized things will never be the same. Now training Souta in his new powers what happens when Souta meets the team who one of which Kagome use to know?

Notes: I'm using Sensui from YYH but only him there will be no Yusuke or the others!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Souta cried as he jumped down into the Bone Eaters Well with a girl spraining an ankle in the process. His tears cleared a path down his face, leaving strikes upon his black soot covered face. Ignoring the pain in his foot as he dug and dug paying no mind to his now bleeding fingertips or to the girl trying to stop him.

"Souta please calm down!" The girl begged as she cried her big hazel eyes out.

"Sis!" He cried as he pounded as the ground his 14 year old body shaking with sobs. He let the girl hug him as he held on to her like a life line letting out his sadness.

"Sis..." He couldn't get through.

"Sis!" He souted.

They was going to die Souta thought as the flames began to eat at the well house.

"Kagome!" He shouted with all his might until his lungs burned with a need for air and his throat was raw.

The magic of the well bust to life as Souta felt his long hair, something he learned was a Youkai sign of power, float around him and with tear filled eyes wide in awe he and the girl stared at the figure that appeared from out of the blue sea of magic.

"What... What is this!" Hitomi asked frightened.

His sister, his hero, and his savor. She was covered in blood which was usually normal, Her eyes slowly opened and stared down at him with those exotic eyes he loved so much, her long black hair feel down to flow around her as the well's magic faded. She gave the girl a small smile.

"Souta. Hitomi." She called out as she look up to the roof and her eyes narrowed. Kagome growled as she grabbed her little brother and his girlfriend making sure to cover both with her haori sleeve she jumped out of the well and straight out of the roof.

From the air Kagome saw the flames licking the well and her home. Souta tightened his hold on his sister as he heard the crackling of the flames.

"Jōka no nami (Purification Wave)." She whispered as her powers swept over the shrine in waves causing the fire to subside. With years of practice she gracefully landed on the ground and set her brother and Hitomi down.

"What has happened in my absence?" She questioned.

"Well..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Mom I'm home! And I brought Hitomi!" Souta called as her closed the door behind him once Hitomi was in. Instead of a warm welcome and the smell of food they were met with silence. "Strange mom never said she was going out."

"Are you sure Souta?" Hitomi asked as she placed her sweater on a hanger.

"I'm sure." He said as he set his backpack down. "Mom! You home?"

"Sou- AHHH!"

"Stupid bitch!"

Souta immediately went to action and ran to the kitchen. His mother was tied up and bleeding with a gun to her head, her chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears she refused to let fall. Even in the face of danger his mother was strong just like his sister. He didn't notice when Hitomi walked up behind him.

"Mom!" He gasped. The man turned to him and pointed his arm which was a gun at Souta.

"Now kid, be a good boy and sit down." The man ordered "You too little girl." and in an instant Souta realized he was not human. The man had quite a tall and thin frame with tan skin, and ovoid jewel in the middle of his forehead. His hair was short in a Caesar cut, with a bang arching slightly over his forehead. He wore a casual long-sleeved dark shirt and dark jeans. However, beneath his clothes, you could see his muscular body covered with self scars.

"Who are you and what do you want!"

"Who am I? Nodako, have you not spoken to your son of who I am?"

Nodako glared at him leaving Souta stunned he had never seen such a look on his caring mothers face. "Why would I do that? Your a psychopathic lunatic who need to be put behind bars."

"I'm hurt Nodako, that you would lie to Kagome and Souta." He smirked making Nodako gasp catching on to his plan as he turned to her son.

"I am Shinobou Sensui, your Father."

And like a veil was lifted off of Souta's face the pieces finally connected. Why is mother was reluctant to speak of their father, why they never had photos of him, why this man spoke so formally with him and his mother. He saw the resemblance, the same exotic blue eyes he and Kagome possessed, Kagome's hair color, his looks... Their powers.

Hitomi shivered at the cold look in his eyes when he turned to look at her. His eyes were that of a trained Killer.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kagome's eyes hardened as she listened to her brother.

"He then attacked me but I moved out the way and the attack set the drapes on fire! I tried to help mom but he flung me out the window and into the well house doors then left! Hitomi couldn't help mom cause by then the flames were to strong."

"So father has returned." She mused as she walked to the god tree. "Souta, Hitomi." she called.

Both walked to her side and looked up at her. "Are you well Hitomi?" She asked. The girl nodded as she hugged Kagome. "Yeah I'm ok."

Kagome smiled then turned to Souta. "How would you like for me to train you?"


End file.
